Azul y Negro
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Colección de oneshots. IV.- Compartir: —Necesitas aprender a compartir —musitó Bulma soltando el trapo y cruzándose de brazos—. Eres un egoísta.
1. I- Hijo

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

**I.- Hijo**

Que ella fuese Bulma Brief, la heredera de la Capsule Corp, que su fortuna fuese la mayor de la tierra... no hacía que la habitación de aquel hospital fuese menos deprimente.

Bulma suspiró en la cama y se giró para ver la pequeña cuna donde dormía su hijo recién nacido. Estaba agotada, pero aún y así no podía conciliar el sueño; a su lado su madre acomodaba un ramo inmenso de flores dentro de un jarrón tarareando una cancioncilla de amor. Bulma sonrió, no la había dejado sola ni un momento, con su presencia trataba de apaciguar la ausencia de Vegeta.

Bulma miró por la enorme ventana de la habitación y contuvo una exclamación pero no la sonrisa que se le dibujó rápidamente en los labios.

—Ah, mamá —dijo con tono cantarín—, porque no vuelves a casa y te das un buen baño.

—Pero Bulma, cielo...

—No te preocupes estaré bien. Además me apetece algo con muchas calorías, chocolate, fresas, nata...

La señora Brief miró a su hija comprensiva, necesitaba recuperar las calorías perdidas durante las tres horas de parto y cinco días de comida de hospital, aunque no estaba muy segura de si era conveniente dejarla sola.

—Creo que aquí cerca hay una pastelería —dijo la señora Brief.

—No, mamá. Quiero uno de esos de la pastelería de Satan City. —La miró con ojos suplicantes—. Por favor, mami.

—Pero cariño, eso me llevará al menos media mañana...

—No pasará nada, si necesito algo llamaré a la enfermera.

La señora Brief suspiró con la mano en la mejilla, no podía negarle un delicioso pastelillo a su hijita. El chocolate era la única medicina para un corazón roto y ella estaba segura de que el corazón de Bulma acabaría rompiéndose por la frialdad de ese hombre.

—Por favor —insistió.

Finalmente la mujer cedió, besó la frente de su hija y después le dio un beso en la manita a su nieto para ir a comprar el mejor pastel del mundo para su niña. Bulma escuchó, conteniendo la respiración, los tacones de su madre alejarse por el pasillo y permaneció inmóvil hasta que dejó de oírlos.

Apartó la sábana y bajó los pies al suelo, apoyándolos lentamente, se irguió con una mueca de dolor ahogando un quejido. No iba a flaquear, ella no era débil. Caminó penosamente hasta la ventana, quitó el seguro y deslizó la hoja de vidrio.

—Entra, deprisa.

Y él entró.

Bulma cerró la ventana rápidamente para que el pequeño no tuviese frío, aún era demasiado pequeño y frágil para exponerlo a la fría brisa otoñal.

—La gente normal usa la puerta —comentó apoyada en el vidrio, necesitaba unos segundos para poder moverse de nuevo hasta la cama.

Vegeta la miró allí inmóvil, con la frente perlada de sudor y con todo el peso recostado contra la ventana. Esbozó una sonrisa orgullosa; se estaba haciendo la fuerte, fingiendo que estaba perfectamente, toda digna como si apoyarse contra el cristal fuera la cosa más interesante del universo. Pero a él no podía engañarle, la sentía sumamente débil.

Decidió echarle una mano para que su orgullo de mujer no saliese demasiado herido. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama donde ella misma, y sin protestar, se acomodó arropándose bien.

«Sabía que vendrías» pensó orgullosa al constatar que había aprendido a entenderle.

El saiyan llevaba su traje de guerrero, no podía ser de otra manera, aquella ropa le hacía sentirse seguro y en cierto modo superior. Una indumentaria que le permitía seguir sintiéndose como el frío príncipe de los saiyan, poderoso, despiadado y sin sentimientos. Bulma dibujó una tierna sonrisa al verle mirar con cierto temor al pequeño que dormía en la cuna de metacrilato junto a la cama.

—Se llama Trunks. —Vegeta no apartó la vista del niño—. Nació hace cinco días, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías.

—Sí —replicó él.

—¿Quieres cogerlo?

Vegeta la miró con los ojos muy abiertos; Bulma contuvo la risa, se le veía aterrorizado con la simple idea de ponerle un dedo encima al bebé.

—Ven, siéntate —le dijo dando palmaditas a su lado en el colchón, él lo hizo de modo prácticamente inconsciente—. No te preocupes si lo coges como lo has hecho conmigo hace un momento no pasará nada. Que sea pequeño no lo convierte en quebradizo.

Bulma cogió al pequeño Trunks que se removió entre sueños buscando el pecho de su madre para asirse.

—Tienes que pasarle el brazo por debajo de la cabeza, así —dijo adoptando ella misma la posición sujetando a Trunks—. Y con el otro le mantienes bien sujeto. Inténtalo.

El saiyan colocó los brazos como le había indicado la mujer que asintió satisfecha.

—Mira Trunks, éste es tu papá —musitó dejando al bebé en brazos de su padre—. Se llama Vegeta, es gruñón, borde, antipático, egoísta, caprichoso, cruel, despiadado, arrogante... —enumeró con una sonrisa divertida las múltiples cualidades del hombre mientras éste gruñía—; pero en algún lugar dentro de semejante idiota se esconde una buena persona. Ya lo verás.

Trunks se echó a llorar como si estuviese en brazos del mismísimo diablo, Vegeta puso cara de terror y Bulma rió.

—¡Estás demasiado tenso! Mírate —exclamó entre risas—. Llora porque se siente inseguro, siente tu nerviosismo, relájate.

—Yo soy un guerrero no un... ¡cógelo mujer!

Bulma tomó a Trunks entre sus brazos y el pequeño dejó de llorar al instante.

—El gran príncipe Vegeta derrotado por un inocente bebé de cinco días —canturreó—. Tranquilo Trunks, gruñe mucho pero no muerde.

»Vegeta, supongo que no has venido sólo para conocer a Trunks ¿no?

De hecho Bulma no estaba demasiado segura de si Trunks era remotamente el motivo que le habría llevado hasta aquella habitación de hospital, pero como decía su madre: la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—Quería enseñarte algo —contestó él con aquella sonrisa orgullosa adornándole la cara.

—Adelante —siseó.

Vegeta se levantó y se colocó en el centro de la habitación lo suficientemente alejado de la ventana y de la cama. Observó un instante a la mujer y a su hijo y entonces cerró los ojos y los puños. Inspiró hondo.

Los objetos del cuarto empezaron a temblar y Bulma sujetó con más fuerza a Trunks para protegerlo de lo que fuera que hacía Vegeta. Pero entonces, un segundo antes de que ocurriese, lo comprendió.

—Me alegro por ti —pronunció con sinceridad—. Lo has conseguido.

El aura y el cabello dorados, los ojos azules e intensos y la sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba. Estaba todavía más impresionante de lo habitual. «Hermoso» era la única palabra que surcaba la mente de Bulma y el orgullo le inflaba el pecho.

Con delicadeza dejó a Trunks en su cunita de metacrilato y lo arropó tiernamente con la mantita de punto azul que le había comprado su madre.

Volvió a mirar al saiyan cuya expresión había perdido arrogancia, seguramente por la falta de alabanzas, de vítores o de lágrimas de emoción. Tal vez si a Bulma le hubiesen quedado fuerzas habría hecho alguna de aquellas cosas, pero no era el caso y lo máximo que podía hacer era mirarlo.

—Felicidades —le dijo Bulma tratando de enorgullecerle de nuevo, pero no funcionó. Vegeta volvió a su forma normal—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Vegeta regresó a su lado despacio como si analizase su reacción, buscando algo que faltaba. Las ganas de guerrear. Eso era lo que faltaba. Había esperado alguna palabra para bajarle los humos quitándole importancia al hecho de haberse convertido en supersaiyan.

La miró largamente a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules y vivarachos, siempre brillantes, siempre dispuestos a fulminarle durante cualquiera de sus intensas discusiones. Los mismos que buscaba después de un nuevo día de improductivo entrenamiento. Los que velaban por él cuando se lastimaba.

La besó ávidamente en los labios. Casi había olvidado cómo era besarla. Casi. Porque, incluso entrenando, los recuerdos de la mujer aparecían para recordarle que había algo dentro de él que pugnaba por salir; no podía permitírselo, al menos no por el momento.

El que Bulma correspondiese a sus besos con intensidad y voluntad volvía a llenarle de orgullo; y aunque pudiese pasarse así el resto de la vida tenía que marcharse y seguir entrenando.

—Iré a entrenar fuera —le dijo antes de darle un último beso en los labios e ir hacia la puerta.

—Vegeta...

—Volveré —declaró de pie en el zaguán de la puerta.

—A riesgo de provocar un situación violenta —dijo Bulma y Vegeta se giró para mirarla—. Te quiero, ten cuidado.

—No digas tonterías mujer —espetó dándole la espalda de nuevo, pero antes de girarse Bulma había atinado a ver que sus mejillas se ponían rojas—. Cuida de Trunks.

Vegeta cerró la puerta de la habitación y fulminó con la mirada a la mujer rubia sentada en el pasillo junto a la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha. La madre de Bulma. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? ¿Cuánto de aquello habría visto y oído? El saiyan sacó su mejor cara de indiferencia y se la dedicó a la mujer que a su vez amplió su sonrisa hasta que lo vio desaparecer al final del corredor.

A diferencia de Bulma, a ella se le escapaban muchos detalles de ese hombre todavía, al menos ahora sabía que su hija y su nieto sí que le importaban.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**  
>¡Hola! Esta es una colección de oneshot sobre Bulma y Vegeta. He desempolvado algunas viejas historias, para ser sincera no recordaba haber escrito cosas sobre Dragon Ball, así que me ha hecho gracia dar con ellas. Las estoy traduciendo al castellano, aparte de hacerles algunas correcciones, básicamente porque a los trece años la ortografía no era mi principal preocupación. Son todos oneshots independientes y no sé decir cuantos van a ser porque los tengo desperdigados y tengo que sacar un rato para sentarme y organizar el tema, de momento he encontrado seis.<br>No podré actualizar muy rápido, así que tenedme un poquito de paciencia que no tengo mucho tiempo para ello con mis otros fics y el trabajo.  
>Espero que os guste. Un abrazo.<em>


	2. II- Recompensa

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

**II.- Recompensa**

Las gotas de sudor se estrellaron contra el suelo de la cámara de gravedad, Vegeta aterrizó entre jadeos. Quizás había exagerado un poco aumentando tan de golpe las G pero necesitaba hacerse más y más fuerte.

Inspiró hondo dispuesto a retomar su entrenamiento mas unos toquecitos en la puerta llamaron su atención; resignado con el convencimiento de que su visitante insistiría e insistiría hasta que abriese hizo lo único que podía hacer: abrir.

Trunks le sonrió desde la parte más baja de la escalerilla.

—Hola papá —saludó el niño intentando mantener la compostura. Tenía una misión y no podía fallar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo hambre —dijo a sabiendas de que el poder del estómago era muy superior al deseo de hacerse más fuerte—; mucha hambre.

—Dile a Bulma que te prepare algo.

Ya está, era así de simple; ahora sólo tenía que cerrar la puerta y seguir hasta que su propio estómago se quejase.

—Pero es que mamá no está aquí —se quejó Trunks—. Y no sé cuando va a volver...

—¿Que no está? ¿Y dónde está, si puede saberse?

—Está en... ¡Uy! Casi se me escapa.

Vegeta enarcó las cejas. Trunks reprimió una sonrisa, lo había conseguido, el deseo de fortalecerse había sido derrotado por la curiosidad. El niño agachó la cara y se miró los zapatos con fingido arrepentimiento.

—¿Dónde?

—No puedo decírtelo, papá.

—¿Ah no? —Se cruzó de brazos y miró intensamente la cabellera lila de su hijo que miraba a su vez sus zapatos—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Por qué si te lo digo te enfadarás —siseó y alzó la cara con expresión inocente.

Vegeta tuvo la sensación de que lo que ocultaba no iba a gustarle en absoluto.

—Tengo hambre —volvió a protestar Trunks.

—Tú dime dónde está Bulma y yo te doy comida.

—Ha ido a la ciudad, a un hotel de lujo —confesó el niño y Vegeta sonrió creyéndose ganador, tentar a su hijo con el estómago a cambio de información había sido brillante. De lo que no se dio cuenta Vegeta era de que se había tragado el anzuelo, el sedal e incluso la caña de pescar junto con el pescador—. Con un grupo de brillantes científicos y un hombre que, según mamá, es brillante, encantador y muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante, guapo y atractivo... ¡Espera! —exclamó contando con los dedos—. Creo que me he dejado algún "muy".

Con sólo aquello el orgullo de Vegeta ya estaba en llamas que Bulma considerase a alguien tan "importante, guapo y atractivo" era malo, tremendamente malo; pero Trunks no le dio tregua y continuó.

—También me ha dicho que es muy divertido, que siempre le cuenta anécdotas de cosas que le pasan, que es bueno escuchando a los demás; que siempre que mamá ha tenido un problema él le ha ayudado cortésmente como un caballero. —Trunks asentía conforme iba enumerando las cualidades del misterioso hombre tan "importante, guapo y atractivo"—. Dice mamá que es un hombre muy cariñoso y abierto, que jamás duda en decirle lo que piensa ni lo que siente y que... —enmudeció, un aura asesina empezaba a rodear a su padre cuya expresión fría daba auténticos escalofríos.

Trunks maldijo a Gohan, a Goten, a Goku y a Piccolo por darle aquella idea tan estúpida y peligrosa y sobre todo se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota y ponerlo en práctica.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó con tono glacial el príncipe saiyan.

—Que... es un genio, que... mantiene conversaciones inteligentes y estimulantes... —El pequeño estaba pálido—. Pa-papá ¿es-estás bien?

—Encárgate lo que quieras comer —gruñó antes de salir volando como alma que lleva el diablo.

Trunks se dejó caer de culo al suelo aliviado de la presión de la energía de su padre, a veces olvidaba que daba pánico cuando se enfadaba, básicamente porque con ellos siempre era bueno y cariñoso —en la intimidad—, incluso le abrazaba de vez en cuando y le decía cosas bonitas a su madre después de un pésimo día. Su padre era un buen hombre disfrazado de mala persona, arrepentido de sus errores pasados y dispuesto a no volver a cometerlos y a enmendarlos en la medida de lo posible.

Se sacó el teléfono de videoconferencia, que le había robado a su madre, del bolsillo del pantalón y llamó a la familia de Goten que esperaban ansiosos a saber cómo había acabado su experimento. Un montón de caras apretujadas aparecieron en la pantalla.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo ha ido? —inquirió Goku emocionado, podía sentir la energía de Vegeta en plena forma.

—Creo que mi papá va a matar a alguien —declaró Trunks.

—¡Que va! —exclamó Goku meneando la mano.

—Pero estaba muy enfadado cuando se ha ido.

—Eso demuestra mi teoría de que Vegeta es muy posesivo —dijo Piccolo orgulloso—. No soporta la idea de que alguien se acerque a la mujer.

—O que realmente quiere a Bulma —apuntó Gohan.

—O que tiene mucha hambre —dijo Goten llevándose las manos al estómago, él tenía mucha hambre.

Trunks les miró de hito en hito atónito, todo aquello era para comprobar cuál de sus teorías era la acertada.

Mientras tanto, algo surcaba el cielo a toda velocidad dejando una estela dorada a su paso. La gente no atinaba a saber que era aquello que volaba aunque cualquiera de sus compañeros hubiesen sabido que era Vegeta hecho una furia. Se plantó en la ciudad en apenas unos minutos y buscó el hotel. No le había preguntado a Trunks por el hotel, pero imaginaba en cual estaría; siempre decía que le encantaba aquel hotel y que algún día tenían que ir juntos y pasar un par de días, claro que a él eso de perder un par de días en un hotel no le gustaba para nada, prefería dedicar ese par de días a entrenar en su cámara de gravedad.

Aterrizó sobre el pavimento de la entrada con la certeza de que aquella constante negativa a los planes románticos de Bulma la había empujado a los brazos de don "muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante, guapo y atractivo". Dentro de su corazón volvió a prender la llama de la ira. Don "muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante, guapo y atractivo" no podía ser rival para él.

La puerta automática de cristal se abrió y Vegeta se adentró en el hotel con el ceño fruncido y su antigua expresión desdeñosa, fría, cínica y desafiante. Estaba de un humor de perros.

La recepcionista alzó el rostro para sonreírle pero su cara formó un mueca de pánico.

—Brief, Bulma. —La mujer de la recepción tembló mientras Vegeta la fulminaba con la mirada—. ¿Es que estás sorda?

Lentamente la recepcionista movió los dedos sobre las teclas formando el nombre de Bulma en busca de la habitación. Tragó en seco al ver la etiqueta de "confidencial" en la ficha y miró temerosa al hombre.

—No... no puedo darle esa información señor.

—¿Cómo que no? —gruñó a punto de perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer estallar el hotel con la clientela dentro si así la encontraba—. Es mi mujer, exijo que me digas dónde está.

—S-se-se-señor... si lo desea pu-puedo llamarla por teléfono y solici...

—Llámala —ordenó y se cruzó de brazos con cara de pocos amigos sin despegar sus ojos negros de la aterrorizada recepcionista.

La joven mujer marcó un número de teléfono y jugueteó con el cable tratando de no pensar en ese hombre de aspecto tan peligroso. Al otro lado alguien descolgó.

—Se-señorita Brief, hay... hay aquí alguien que pregunta por usted —tartamudeó y escuchó la respuesta, después miró al hombre blanca de miedo—. Pues... es ba... no muy alto, tiene el pelo de punta negro y... —Vegeta notó que la habían interrumpido y atinó a escuchar el susurro de la risa de Bulma—. ¿Le conoce de verdad? ¿S-su marido? —respondía con preguntas a todo lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea como si no pudiese dar crédito—. Sí, de acuerdo señorita Brief, en seguida.

La recepcionista colgó el auricular y clavó su mirada en el número que figuraba en la pantalla, no se atrevió a volver a mirar aquellos ojos negros.

—Habitación 3021, el ascensor central le llevará directo a la planta correcta.

Se encaminó al elevador sin gruñir un simple gracias ni nada. Retuvo el impulso de presionar el botón con todas sus fuerzas, si lo hacía seguro que lo rompería y no podría explicarlo, así que le dio flojito apenas con un roce. Pero su temperamento iba ganando terreno a marchas forzadas y sin poder remediarlo empezó a repiquetear con el pie el suelo del ascensor conteniendo así los golpes violentos que habrían estropeado aquel chisme.

«Clin» tintineó aquel cacharro lento y lujoso y Vegeta saltó afuera como una fiera encerrada durante meses a la que acaban de abrirle la puerta de la jaula. Recorrió presto el pasillo sin prestar atención a la elegante alfombra que cubría todo el suelo, a las paredes de un cuidado blanco roto y a la cenefa roja que bordeaba el centro de la misma, las inmensas lámparas araña ornadas con lágrimas de cristal y a los exquisitos cuadros más propios de un museo que de un hotel, como tampoco prestó atención a los cómodos sofás que se apostaban a lo largo del corredor.

La idea de volar aquel hotel por los aires cada vez le gustaba más. Estaba que trinaba. Como pillase a aquel cretino iba a molerlo a golpes, a mandarlo al sol sin billete de vuelta, a torturarlo indefinidamente, a aplastarlo como si fuese una minúscula hormiga... en definitiva iba a borrarlo de la faz del planeta.

Miró a su derecha para ver el número 3019 en la puerta que tenía justo al lado, así pues la de Bulma debía de ser la siguiente. Continuó avanzando.

La puerta estaba abierta y su mujer apoyada en el marco, aquello le sorprendió. No había hecho nada por ocultarse, acaso ¿iba a tener el descaro de presentarle a su maldito amante? Estaba relajada. Tremendamente relajada.

Se plantó delante de ella y alzó la barbilla antes de pasar por su lado como si fuese transparente, la oyó suspirar. Le había sonado muy seductor aquel suspiro, pero no iba a dejar que aquello le alejase de su misión de dar con el imbécil que quería robarle a su mujer. Ubicado en el centro de la lujosa sala empezó a mirar a todos lados en busca del ki de algún desconocido, sentía el de Bulma, sentía las habitaciones cercanas vacías. Ni rastro de una energía relevante. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera increíblemente débil y por eso no lo captase.

Bulma le miró sorprendida mientras Vegeta miraba en todas direcciones en busca de a saber qué.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Vegeta?

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó entrando en la lujosa estancia donde estaba la cama.

—¿Dónde está qué?

—¡Él!

—¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?

Vegeta dejó de rebuscar por la habitación y se plantó frente a ella con una cara que en otros tiempos la habría aterrorizado. Bulma apoyó ambas manos en las caderas adoptando una pose orgullosa, no sabía qué narices se le había metido en la cabeza al saiyan pero no estaba dispuesta a tragarse un rapapolvo.

—Ese tío que te dice cosas bonitas, que te cuenta cosas divertidas y que te dice que te ama.

—Que me dice... que... ¿me ama? —titubeó con las cejas enarcadas por la sorpresa.

—Sea quien sea, yo soy mejor que él.

—Por partes —espetó Bulma masajeándose las sienes—. ¿Mejor que quién?

—Don "muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante, guapo y atractivo" —escupió con tono irritado.

—Acaso ¿estás celoso? —Sonrió con malicia y una mirada mordaz.

—Tú eres mi mujer.

Bulma se echó a reír frente a la mirada desconcertada de Vegeta. Él había esperado que lo negase con cara de inocente o a que lo reconociese con aquella mirada desafiante, pero no estaba preparado para que ella se pusiese a reír de aquel modo. Tras tantos años conviviendo con ella y otros humanos molestos creía haber descubierto como funcionaban sus mentes y sus reacciones, así que ahora estaba absolutamente desconcertado.

Bulma se secó las lágrimas de risa e inspiró hondamente para recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Le recorrió con los dedos la mandíbula, enredó los dedos en los negros mechones de la nuca de Vegeta y pegó su cuerpo al de él para besarle.

Fue un beso violento síntoma de que estaba enfadado y celoso pero nada reacio a corresponderle y regalarle unas cuantas caricias, poco cariñosas a modo de venganza. Vegeta alzó la mano, la tomó por la barbilla, la separó y la observó. Labios y mejillas rojos, ojos brillantes y vivos, piel perfecta y cariño y pasión en su expresión.

—Por cierto, dime —ronroneó Bulma sin dejar que aquel gesto le robase el buen humor—. ¿De dónde has sacado la idea del amante?

—Trunks... —dijo y entonces la soltó y apretó los puños con fuerza—. ¡Voy a matar a ese mocoso! —exclamó recordando las palabras de su hijo mientras Bulma volvía a reír.

—¿Trunks te ha dicho que tengo un amante?

«No exactamente» pensó el saiyan consciente de que la película del amante se la había formado él solito con la inestimable ayuda de su orgullo de príncipe. Optó por contestar con un gruñido antes de que ella volviera a preguntarle.

—Así que estabas celoso —susurró divertida dándole un toquecito con la yema del dedo en la punta de la nariz. Después de tantos años aquella era la primera vez en que su amorcito se ponía frenéticamente celoso.

—No digas tonterías, mujer.

Bulma sonrió, desde aquella primera noche que pasaron juntos Vegeta sólo la llamaba mujer cuando algo le daba vergüenza. Así había acabado descubriendo lo que sentía por ella.

—Qué lástima —se lamentó Bulma—. Si no estabas celoso no te has ganado ninguna recompensa.

—¿Recompensa? —preguntó él lleno de curiosidad.

Ella asintió sin dar más detalles observando complacida el brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos negros.

—¿Qué clase de recompensa?

—No sé... —dijo remoloneando—, no has hecho nada para ganártelo, así que no mereces saberlo.

—Mujer ¡no...!

Pero lo que fuera que iba a decir no llegó a salir de su garganta porque las manos de Bulma en su trasero y sus labios sellándole los suyos se lo hicieron olvidar todo y prestamente sus manos se movieron por la espalda de Bulma, expertas, conociendo a la perfección cada curva y cada punto sensible de aquel delicioso cuerpo.

La cremallera del elegante vestido rojo no entrañaba secreto alguno para el saiyan que la bajó hasta sus caderas de un movimiento certero. Bulma abandonó sus labios jadeante y le sonrió.

—Te amo —le susurró divertida con el rubor en la mejillas de su hombre—. Te has puesto loco de celos por un supuesto hombre "muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy importante, guapo y atractivo".

Vegeta asintió algo aturdido, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, aquella mujer era capaz de convertirle en un corderito dócil. Aunque pensándolo mejor eso le valdría la recompensa de la que Bulma hablaba.

—Pero daría igual si ese hombre fuese "tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan, tan importante, guapo y atractivo", jamás podría llegarte a la suela de los zapatos.

La sonrisa socarrona y altiva de Vegeta se dibujó lentamente, su orgullo se había regenerado al cien por cien.

—¿Y mi recompensa?

—La tienes aquí mismo, tómala —susurró dejando que el vestido resbalase hasta el suelo.

A Vegeta le gustaba aquella recompensa, sólo lamentaba una cosa, Trunks tendría que encargar comida varios días, eso o irse a saquear la nevera de Kakarotto. Sí, mejor que saquease la casa de Kakarotto.

Por el momento él iba a encargarse de disfrutar, durante días, de su recompensa.

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Aquí dejo el segundo shot. He cambiado la recompensa original de Bulma porque a día de hoy me parecía demasiado tonta, es lo que tiene releer algo que has escrito cuando tu mundo se limitaba a juegos, dulces, estudios y hacer el tonto con tus amigos, quien volviera a tener trece años, por dios.  
>Respuesta conjunta para las que habéis dicho que el comportamiento de Vegeta en el anterior era extraño porque Bulma y Trunks no le interesaban demasiado por aquella época: si lo hubiera escrito a día de hoy lo habría puesto diferente pero me hizo gracia dejarlo así, como he dicho un poco más arriba a los trece años no veía las cosas como las veo ahora. Yo pienso igual en parte, aunque soy de la opinión de que sí que le importaban sólo que no sabía como demostrarlo y además el rencor y el resentimiento eran más fuertes que el cariño por los suyos. Gracias por todos vuestros comentarios.<em>

_º º º_

_**FeelLikeSuperhuman:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y por tu review, fuiste la primera en comentarme. Me alegra leer que te ha gustado el shot y que te agrada mi forma de escribir. Espero que de aquí en adelante te sigas divirtiendo con mis shots. Un abrazo.  
><strong>JUANIS:<strong> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Que bien que te gustó, espero que este también te guste. Un abrazo.  
><strong>Dramaaa:<strong> ¡Hola! Gracias por lo de la ortografía, el castellano no es mi lengua de uso habitual así que se me hace un poco complicado a veces, especialmente a la hora de escribir. Ugh... ¿se me coló alguna falta? Si ves alguna te agradecería que me la notificases para intentar no volver a cometerla.  
>Como puse en las notas de autora (porque me lo comentasteis varias personas) si lo hubiese escrito ahora puede que lo hubiese puesto de otro modo, pero sigo creyendo que sí que le importaban. Lo bueno o lo malo, según como se mire, de un personaje como Vegeta es el amplio margen que deja para teorizar sobre lo que esconde debajo de esa fachada de guerrero insensible.<br>Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review. Un abrazo desde el nordeste de la península.  
><strong>Lixir: <strong>¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase. Sobre Vegeta contesté en la notas, era todo un cabezota, es bien cierto jejeje. Un abrazo.  
><strong>Bulma Higurashi:<strong> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Espero que sigas leyéndome y que te sigan gustando los shots. Un abrazo.  
><strong>Nadeshico023:<strong> ¡Hola! Gracias, y bueno, lo dicho, sobre Vegeta contesté en la notas jejeje, puede que el problema esté en ese "cuida a Trunks" que mencionas, pero es como una maniobra de distracción para que Bulma se olvide de que se ha puesto rojo. Un abrazo._


	3. III- De perder y ganar

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

**III.- De perder y ganar  
><strong>

La observó sentada detrás de la mesa revisando papeles, haciendo cuentas, tecleando en el ordenador, con su taza, que siempre contenía café, ahora llena de zumo de pomelo. Llevaba meses observándola, así a escondidas.

La observaba cuando trabajaba, la observaba cuando comía, la observaba mientras dormía... Y por más que odiase estar siempre observándola no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Bulma se desperezó como un gato sin levantarse de la silla ergonómica poniendo en evidencia su abultado vientre. A pesar del estado avanzado de su embarazo seguía luciendo aquella ropa ajustada y sugerente que hacía que aquella nueva curva de su cuerpo se viera deliciosa y seductora.

—Diablos, cómo me duelen los riñones —protestó jugueteando con el bolígrafo, inclinada hacia delante y con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa del despacho—. Mataría por un buen masaje...

Él mataría por dárselo, pero todavía fingía que la ignoraba.

Su mente voló a aquella primera noche en la que Bulma le dijo que no:

Había estado entrenando hasta caer rendido sobre el suelo agrietado de la cámara de gravedad mientras los _fight-robots_ continuaban dando vueltas a su alrededor acechándolo en silencio con su lucecilla roja cual ojo analizándole. Bulma los había programado para detener el entrenamiento si él perdía el conocimiento, no necesitó que nadie se lo dijera, simplemente lo supo al despertarse con la gravedad desconectada y la puerta abierta.

«No quiere que me mate o es muy retorcida» pensó. Lo cierto es qué no sabía que pensar realmente de aquella mujer tan extraña. Le gritaba le insultaba pero velaba por él cuando se lastimaba, incluso la había visto llorar por él. No atinaba a comprenderla y aquello le desconcertaba, él siempre había tenido buen ojo para calar a la gente, pero con ella no podía.

Entró en aquel edificio de forma peculiar y atracó la nevera desperdigando la mitad de su contenido sobre la mesa blanca e impoluta de la cocina. La devoró, a su ritmo, sin ton ni son, dulces, carnes, pescados, arroz... todo mezclado sin importarle que los diferentes sabores se convirtieran en otros desagradables. Lo único que importaba era saciar el agujero que sentía en el estómago.

Suspiró satisfecho tras la desmesurada comilona. Se olfateó a sí mismo, necesitaba una ducha con urgencia, apestaba a sudor y cansancio.

Apagó la luz de la cocina viendo de reojo como los robots domésticos se encargaban del estropicio que había dejado él. Subió la escalera con paso exhausto, quizás se había pasado un poco entrenando, nunca se había sentido tan agotado como ese día. El pasillo estaba a oscuras cosa inusual, la luz de Bulma siempre se colaba por debajo de su puerta, siempre se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando o esperándole a él; esa era otra de las cosas que no lograba dilucidar de ella. Entró en su propia habitación, se desnudó y se fue al cuarto de baño. Allí las toallas blancas se apiñaban sobre el toallero, siempre perfectamente dobladas y limpias, siempre oliendo a fresco. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que al parecer tanto les gustaban en aquella casa, el reflejo le mostró la imagen de un guerrero agotado, ojeroso, lleno de moratones y con un sinfín de cicatrices extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Acarició con la yema de los dedos la única cicatriz que no había dejado marca visible en su cuerpo, el rayo de energía de Freezer que había puesto fin a su vida. No estaba allí, sin embargo la sentía, día tras día, como si aquel maldito lagarto espacial se burlase de él.

Las heridas físicas no eran nada comparadas con las heridas emocionales, cada golpe que recibía su orgullo le provocaba más dolor que el peor de los golpes.

Vegeta se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua caliente le quemase la piel y desatase los múltiples nudos que había en sus cansados músculos. Se enjabonó liberando aquel olor a hierbas al que había acabado acostumbrándose. Arrugó la nariz, se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a aquella vida entre los humanos, usaba sus jabones, se duchaba y bañaba con agua caliente que obtenía con sólo girar una llave, dormía en una cama mullida y cómoda, sólo tenía que pedir comida cuando tenía hambre, nada de cazar, nada de ríos de agua gélida, nada de noches al raso...

«Te estás convirtiendo en una vieja retirada de la guerra» se reprochó. Las mujeres saiyan se retiraban tras tener descendencia porque ya no eran útiles para luchar, se volvían blandas y topaban frontalmente con eso llamado "compasión", les daba por salvar y defender a otras mujeres y a los niños. Se estropeaban, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cerró el grifo y se secó con una de las toallas blancas. Mientras se frotaba la piel no dejaba de observar su reflejo en aquel enorme espejo. Estaba derrotado, vencido, destrozado. Algo no estaba bien. Había algo que no funcionaba como debería. Nunca había tenido una pinta tan deplorable, ni siquiera moribundo.

No había nada que hacer, al menos mientras estuviese tan cansado, necesitaba distraerse un poco y él conocía la distracción perfecta. Lanzó la toalla con la que acababa de secarse al suelo y rebuscó en el interior de uno de los cajones eso que los humanos llamaban "calzoncillos". Se los puso, eran como unos pantalones cortos, más largos que los pantalones que lucían Raditz y Nappa. Eran cómodos, aunque al parecer no eran apropiados para llevarlos por la calle sin ponerse otros pantalones encima.

Ataviado con aquella única prenda de vestir fue hacia la habitación de la mujer extraña en busca de un poco de calor y sobre todo de placer. No se molestó en llamar, de igual modo que ella hacía.

Estaba ovillada bajo su edredón, pero no estaba dormida. Llevaba días extraña, vomitando todo lo que comía, había perdido peso y estaba tremendamente irritable. Pero no parecía enferma, le brillaban los ojos, tenía un saludable tono rosado en las mejillas y sonreía como una boba la mayor parte del tiempo.

El leve susurro de las sábanas al girarse hacia la pared le indicó que le había oído entrar, que sabía que estaba ahí. No había necesidad de avisar antes, sencillamente se metió en su cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Le besó la nuca invitándola a girarse y continuar con aquel juego suyo, pero Bulma no se movió y finalmente él mismo la giró para besar sus labios. Las manos de ella empujaron su barbilla, un gesto inútil puesto que no tenía suficiente fuerza para limitar sus movimientos, aún y así Vegeta se detuvo a unos centímetros de sus labios, el aliento de Bulma chocando contra su cara.

—No —susurró.

Su primer _no_. La primera vez que una mujer le decía que no. La primera vez que ella le rechazaba seriamente. Era un _no_ rotundo, no un "no debemos" o "no podemos" o "no quiero" acompañado de sonrisilla que le invitaba a convencerla a base de juegos y caricias. Era un _no_, amargo y frío. Un _no_ doloroso.

—No, por favor —repitió al sentir que acariciaba sus piernas—. Vegeta. No.

«¿Por qué?» quiso decir, pero la pregunta sólo sonó en su cabeza.

—Eres muy brusco —le dijo y dejó de empujarle la barbilla.

La confusión se dibujó en sus rasgos. Siempre había sido igual de brusco y ella nunca se había quejado. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿La habría lastimado la última vez? ¿Por qué?

—Me da miedo que nos hagas daño —continuó con la mirada fija en la expresión abierta del saiyan. Estaba confundido, necesitaba una respuesta y comprender porqué hablaba en plural—. Vegeta, estoy embarazada.

Él se apartó de ella bruscamente como si acabase de transformarse en Freezer. Embarazada. No podía ser.

Salió de la cama. Quiso decirle que ese bebé no era suyo, que seguro que era del inútil de Yamcha o de cualquier otro humano ridículo, pero no lo dijo. Habría sido estúpido decirlo. Bulma no le había dicho, ni siquiera insinuado, que él fuese el padre, además el único olor ajeno a Bulma que perfumaba su piel era el suyo propio. Siempre olía a él aunque hiciese días que no compartían cama y por mucho que ella se duchase o se echase perfumes. Bulma siempre desprendía aquel sutil aroma a él.

Abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta ahogando el sonido del llanto de Bulma. Cerrando esa puerta había cerrado algo más que una habitación.

Ahora, allí, frente a la puerta entreabierta del despacho podía sentir la energía saiyan que desprendía el bebé de Bulma, era su hijo, ya no había espacio para las dudas, por más que él quisiese negarlo llegaría el día en que las evidencias le golpearían frontalmente.

—Deja de hacer eso —espetó Bulma lanzando el bolígrafo que él cazó al vuelo. Le había descubierto—. Si se te ha estropeado la cámara lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada por arreglarla. —Se puso en pie y se señaló la tripa—. No puedo tirarme en el suelo y colarme bajo el panel de control.

—Funciona bien.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Tienes hambre? —Estaba a la defensiva, estaba dolida—. ¿El señor necesita una almohada más blanda? ¿A alguien que le abanique, majestad?

La miró. Podría haberle dicho algo. Pero se marchó en silencio.

—¡Idiota! —el grito le persiguió por el pasillo y resonó en sus oídos el resto del día.

Bulma se dejó caer sobre la silla y se arrepintió al momento, no estaba como para dejarse caer así ni en un sofá. Se frotó el vientre con una sonrisa tierna.

—Perdóname Trunks, a veces me olvido de que tengo que ser más delicada. Soy una bruta, pero no más que tu padre.

«Vegeta... —pensó con dolor—. ¿Por qué hemos acabado así?». Si bien era cierto que él nunca había sido el hombre más dulce y cariñoso del universo a ella siempre la había tratado bien. Podría haberla lastimado, podría haberla tomado a la fuerza millones de veces, podría haberle roto los huesos sin proponérselo, pero jamás le había hecho nada más grave que un minúsculo moratón en la muñeca.

El día en que tuvo la feliz idea de invitarle a su casa jamás se habría imaginado que aquel hombre sin sentimientos aparentes pudiese llegar a robarle el corazón. Se abrió hueco a toda velocidad en sus pensamientos. Había llegado a amarle como nunca antes había amado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Yamcha.

Pensó muchas veces en ello. No tenía porqué acogerlo. No era un animal abandonado y mucho menos falto de cariño, pero ella era así, sencillamente su lado ONG siempre derrotaba a su lado racional.

Se había acostumbrado a su constante ir y venir, a sus entrenamientos suicidas, a su apetito voraz. Todo aquello acabó por hacérsele tan familiar que, los escasos días en los que él desaparecía, lo echaba en falta.

Las miradas enfurruñadas, su constante descontento con todo, sus pullas, sus insinuaciones, la constante mención a su fuerza superior...

¿Cuántas veces le había jurado que la mataría? ¿cuántas le había dicho que si quisiera su cuerpo lo obtendría sin pedirle su opinión? ¿cuántas...?

Todas sus amenazas eran como el viento. Las oías pero por más que forzases la vista no podías verlas. Tantas amenazas y jamás la lastimó, jamás le puso la mano encima sin esperar a que ella le permitiese tomarla. Tantos "podría romperte los huesos" que desaparecían bajo las suaves caricias, siempre cuidadosas y delicadas como el aleteo de una mariposa...

Muchas veces había pensado que era por la cámara de gravedad, por la tecnología, para que pudiese seguir surtiéndole de aparatos y reparando los que rompía. Pero no. No era nada de eso. Él, a su manera, la necesitaba. A su manera violenta la quería, no de un modo romántico y dulce, simplemente la quería. Quizás porque era la única persona que no le tenía miedo y no dudaba en plantarle cara, porque no esperaba nada a cambio de tratarlo bien, porque le dejaba hacer lo que quería sin sospechar de él en cada momento. Quizás simplemente porque le dejaba ser él mismo sin juzgarlo.

Vegeta había cambiado mucho, puede que a ojos de los demás siguiese siendo el mismo, pero ella lo veía claramente.

Un año y medio atrás, tras un día de aquellos para olvidar en que se había peleado con Yamcha por enésima vez, había vuelto a casa hablando... bueno, gritándole por teléfono a Yamcha que insistía en que tenían que salvar su relación. Salvar su relación cómo si eso fuese posible. Le había descubierto con otra, más joven, con demasiada silicona y cero cerebro. Salvarlo.

Las luces estaban apagadas, era tarde, la cámara de gravedad estaba desconectada, cosa extraña.

—Por favor, nena, escúchame —le insistía Yamcha con aquél irritante tono de voz que fingía arrepentimiento—. Podemos arreglarlo.

—¡No hay nada que arreglar, Yamcha! —chilló ella dejando de pensar en la cámara de gravedad y su inquilino violento y obsesivo—. ¡No insultes a mi inteligencia con semejante estupidez! ¿Qué quieres arreglar? ¿El cerebro de la mocosa a la que te estabas tirando?

—Pero, nena...

—¡Se acabó, Yamcha! Nuestra relación está muerta desde hace mucho tiempo. No funciona. Se acabó —declaró y cortó la llamada.

Apretó el puño haciendo crujir la carcasa y se adentró en la cocina sumida en la oscuridad. Se quedó inmóvil, no había luz pero sí se oía ruido. ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿Y si era un asesino? ¿Y si era un espía industrial?

«Huye, Bulma, huye» se dijo a sí misma, pero sus dedos fueron directos e imparables al interruptor de la luz y lo accionaron. La luz de los fluorescentes inundó la cocina, los muebles blancos, las baldosas de mármol blanco veteado y las paredes de baldosas azuladas.

—Ah, eres tú —musitó sin una pizca de entusiasmo viendo a Vegeta devorar comida—. ¿Por qué estabas a oscuras?

Ni la miró ni le contestó, mera rutina. Vegeta no solía contestar le preguntase lo que le preguntase, sólo abría la boca para comer y para exigir cosas como si fuese el rey del mundo o para meterse con ella. Bulma suspiró, dejó la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de la silla y el móvil encima de la mesa, si el saiyan se lo comía durante su proceso de "devora todo lo que hay en la mesa" se lo agradecería, y abrió la nevera.

—Tú nunca te cansas de comer, ¿eh? —Rebuscó en el interior del frigorífico entre botellas algo que beber para calmar sus nervios. Descartó los refrescos con cafeína, esos la pondrían aún más nerviosa. Tomó la jarra de té helado que su madre había dejado preparado por la mañana—. ¿Sois sólo Goku y tú o todos los saiyan coméis así? Debe costaros una fortuna alimentaros, no quiero ni imaginarme como sería una reunión de empresa con siete u ocho como vosotros... los del restaurante seguro que acaban saltando por la ventana.

»No te gusta hablar, ¿no? ¿o soy yo? —Le miró allí comiendo sin parar y sin dar muestras de estarle prestando la más mínima atención. Bulma esbozó una sonrisa—. Sé que hablo mucho, pero...

El tono de llamada de su móvil volvió a sonar, Bulma puso los ojos en blanco, era Yamcha de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —le gruñó al descolgar, al otro lado él le suplicaba por una segunda oportunidad de nuevo, por enésima vez la misma cantinela de las últimas dos horas—. No tengo el teléfono encendido por ti, por si tu memoria falla soy la actual directora de la Capsule Corporation, lo que significa que tengo que estar disponible las veinticuatro horas por si hay alguna emergencia.

Vegeta entonces la miró de espaldas a él, le vio reflejado en el cristal del armario de los vasos. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho Vegeta que Yamcha la engañaba, que olía a otras mujeres? ¿Cuántas veces le ignoró? ¿Cuántas le acusó de mentirle? Demasiadas.

—¡No eres tan importante como para eso! ¿Me oyes? ¡Imbécil presuntuoso! —gritó con toda su rabia—. ¡Si vuelves a llamarme avisaré a la policía o te rociaré con salsa barbacoa para que Vegeta te ase!

Y colgó de nuevo apretando los dientes. Se podía ir al mismísimo infierno y dejarla en paz. No quería hablar con él ¿es que no lo entendía? No estaba de humor para enfrentarle, en frío ya vería, pero en ese momento sólo quería asesinarle.

—¿Ya no comes pozo sin fondo? —gruñó Bulma y suspiró, él no tenía la culpa—. Lo siento —musitó sentándose en la silla—, me saca de mis casillas.

—No me interesa —replicó mirándola fijamente a los ojos como si intentara leerle el pensamiento. Tomó uno de los múltiples pastelillos y se lo acercó deslizándolo por la mesa—. Come.

—¿Qué?

—Come.

—No tengo hambre.

—Come. Es una orden.

Bulma le dedicó una leve sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo.

—No tienes autoridad para darme órdenes, príncipe. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Y no tengo hambre.

Vegeta fijó su atención en un punto indefinido de la mesa. Nueve palabras, seguramente era la vez que le decía más de cuatro palabras sin soltar un sinfín de insultos, aunque de la orden no se había librado.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, de nuevo Yamcha, de nuevo iba a pedirle una segunda oportunidad. Estaba harta ya, lo dejaría sonar hasta que se cansase. Ignorarlo sonaba bien. Repiqueteó con las uñas sobre la superficie lacada de blanco de la mesa. Le irritaba escucharlo sin parar. Cerró los ojos, como si con ese gesto el sonido irritante fuese a desaparecer.

El sonido cesó. Se había rendido muy pronto, Bulma abrió los ojos y vio a Vegeta de pie a su lado con el teléfono en el oído y el ceño fruncido. Oía el susurro de la voz de Yamcha.

—Eres patético. —La voz de Vegeta resonó en el silencio de la cocina—. ¿Eso te ha funcionado alguna vez? Superas a Nappa en patetismo, gusano.

»Ha colgado —dijo devolviéndole el teléfono a Bulma.

—Eso ha sido muy grosero.

El saiyan simplemente se encogió de hombros con esa mueca socarrona que la sacaba de quicio. Bulma se puso en pie de un salto dispuesta a enfrentarle y recriminarle su actitud. Con las manos en las caderas, ligeramente inclinada hacia él y con el ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué se enfadaba con él? Sólo había dicho en voz alta que era patético ¿acaso no lo creía ella también? ¿No era precisamente eso lo que llevaba dos horas intentando no gritarle?

«Oh, mierda». Era idiota. Se le nubló la vista y borró la distancia que separaba su cuerpo del de Vegeta. Estaba abrazando a ese saiyan psicópata, obsesivo y malhumorado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —le soltó Vegeta con un tono cargado de incomodidad.

—Es que... acabó de darme cuenta de una cosa —sollozó.

Dejó pasar la oportunidad de apartarla, de fingir que le daba igual, había dudado durante demasiado rato. Bulma sintió que en parte le importaba a Vegeta y también que él se había dado cuenta de que le había descubierto.

Bulma no dijo nada al respecto, sólo lloró. Descubrir que hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir algo por Yamcha y que si seguía con él era por mera costumbre dolía más que haberlo pillado en la cama con otra.

Aquél momento en la cocina cambió la forma de ver a su huésped. Había dejado de parecerle molesto e insoportable y aprendió a leer en sus movimientos y sus gruñidos. Ya no la sacaba de sus casillas con tanta facilidad, no caía en sus trampas verbales y disfrutaba de sus visitas nocturnas...

Pero las visitas nocturnas habían desaparecido después de rechazarle y decirle que estaba embarazada. Y ahora estaban solos Trunks y ella.

Se desperezó nuevamente. Ya había trabajado suficiente.

Recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a su casa dispuesta a darse un buen baño con mucha espuma y velas por todos lados. Relajarse le sentaría bien, no sólo a ella, a Trunks también le iría bien.

El chófer la dejó frente al edificio y Bulma se apeó elegantemente. Vegeta estaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta.

La siguió con la mirada mientras ella cruzaba el umbral de la puerta ignorándole deliberadamente. La dejó entrar y esperó paciente hasta tenerla en una situación en la que no pudiese huir de él, como si fuese una presa. Bulma no le temía pero era experta en fugarse cuando algo no le interesaba, si la acorralaba impidiéndole la huida tendría que lidiar con sus respuestas mordaces.

Subió por las escaleras recorriendo el mismo camino que había hecho ella. La ventaja de que los padres extraños de su anfitriona les hubiesen alojado juntos al otro lado de la finca es que no tenía que preocuparse por interrupciones de ningún tipo.

Pegó la oreja a la puerta de la habitación de Bulma y escuchó el chapoteo del agua, también olía el jabón.

«Se está dando un baño» se dijo. Era perfecto, así no podía huir de él.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y, antes de que Bulma pudiese reaccionar al sonido de la puerta, Vegeta ya estaba frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con el pulso acelerado, le había dado un susto de muerte— ¿No te han enseñado a llamar antes de entrar?

—¿Y a ti? —replicó con una sonrisa torcida. Ella jamás llamaba a su puerta antes de entrar.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió reprimiendo el gesto de taparse, era una estupidez, la había visto desnuda un sinfín de veces—. Los robots domésticos están programados, la cena estará lista en seguida. No tendrás tanta hambre como para no poder esperar diez minutos, ¿no?

—Cállate y escucha.

Bulma cerró los ojos exasperada, siempre dándole órdenes, al parecer no podría relajarse.

Vegeta apretó los puños, lo había ensayado y había elaborado respuestas acordes a las respuestas habituales de ella. Sólo tenía que soltarlo, abandonar su orgullo un minuto y ya está.

—No pienso cuidaros a ninguno de los dos. —Esperó la reacción, pero ella siguió imperturbable en la bañera—. Si piensas quedarte conmigo y que ese crío esté cerca de mí más os vale aprender a cuidaros solos. Soy un saiyan no un humano.

—¡Ja! El día en que necesite que tú me cuides será el mismo día en que el mundo se acabe, gorila del espacio.

—Mujer presuntuosa.

—Hombre egocéntrico.

Lo último que hizo Vegeta antes de quitarse la ropa y colarse en la bañera fue sonreírle de aquel modo tan particular y darle un suave toquecito en el hombro, que en el idioma Vegeta significaba "lo siento".

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:  
><strong>¡Hola! Hasta aquí el tercer shot. He añadido bastantes cosas, como todos esos detalles que hacen alusión a sus noches de sexo, creo que le hacían falta, al menos a mí me lo parece. Originalmente este shot no tenía título, le he dado muchas vueltas buscando una sola palabra para usarla como título pero no se me ha ocurrido ninguna así que esta vez es un título largo._

_º º º_

_**MyaFanfictions:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Siempre tengo la sensación de que la traducción al castellano me queda muy forzada y le doy miles de vueltas antes de subirlo. Me has sacado una sonrisa con el guiño a los "muy" de Trunks.  
>Un abrazo.<br>**Peny hdez:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Los oneshot siempre me salen cortos no sé porqué pero es así jajaja, aunque este es algo más largo.  
>Siempre he creído que la atracción física hace que Vegeta pierda la vena asesina, sino no me explico cómo pudo Bulma sobrevivir esos tres años con un Vegeta aún "salvaje".<br>Un abrazo.  
><strong>Yukkoame:<strong> ¡Hola! No sé si lograr algo como eso es posible jajaja, todos tenemos nuestras parejas favoritas y personajes que no nos gustan; lo importante es no cerrarle la puerta a otras historias por no ser de nuestra pareja favorita, si parecen interesantes hay que darles una oportunidad.  
>Gracias, mi madre es andaluza, así que en casa lo hablamos pero al escribir, pensar y hablar fuera de casa no acostumbro a usarlo. Ugh, siempre se me cuela algo por más que revise, si encuentras algo incorrecto puedes decírmelo sin ningún problema así podré corregirlo y no volveré a caer en ello.<br>Y gracias también por la invitación, ya pasé por la página, en cuanto pueda dejaré algún comentario y recomendaciones.  
>Un abrazo.<br>**Saashi samy:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra saber que te han gustado ambos shots. Sobre el lemon: en principio no habrá ninguno con lemon, originalmente ninguno de estos escritos tenían alusión alguna al sexo, así que no creo que los cambie para añadirlo. De todos modos escribiré cosas fuera de esta colección y es probable que alguno contenga lemon.  
>Un abrazo.<br>**Casandra:** ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado. Un abrazo.  
><strong>Candy99:<strong> ¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase. Una compañera de teoría jajaja, no creo que Bulma siguiese con él si lejos de las miradas ajenas Vegeta fuese igual de distante y frío (tampoco habría nacido Trunks, ¿no?); así que creo que a solas es un buen tipo cariñoso a su manera y que lo demuestra con los que le importan.  
>¿Una segunda parte? ¿Cómo qué? No tengo ninguna idea sobre ello por ahora, se aceptan sugerencias jejeje.<br>Un abrazo._


	4. IV- Compartir

_Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Toriyama Akira._

**IV.- Compartir**

Bulma bajó las escaleras con su camisón de dormir rojo con encaje en las orillas del escote y frotándose un ojo adormecida. Cada día tenía más claro que trabajar dieciséis horas al día no podía ser sano para nadie. La culpa la tenía aquel nuevo proyecto que tenía en mente... de hecho la culpa era plenamente suya por ser capaz de olvidarse de todo cuando trabajaba en algo que le gustaba, de no ser por su madre que le llevaba comida regularmente al laboratorio habría muerto de inanición.

Había decidido tomarse el día libre y dedicarse a sí misma y a su maltrecha relación amorosa con Yamcha. Era más que probable que acabasen peleando de nuevo pero necesitaba salvarla o, como mínimo, sentir que hacía algo por salvarla.

El ruido de platos inundaba la cocina y allí estaba él, Vegeta, devorando como un desesperado todo lo que se le ponía por delante. Y también estaba su madre tarareando una canción mientras lavaba platos y horneaba algo que olía delicioso pero demasiado pesado para desayunar.

—Buenos días —musitó Bulma mientras Vegeta continuaba con su labor de tragar todo lo que había sobre la enorme mesa.

—Buenos días, cariño —contestó su madre con una sonrisa radiante—. Te he dejado unas tostadas, ahora te pongo un café bien calentito.

Vegeta detuvo un instante su ingesta de comida y le clavó los ojos negros a Bulma con un deje de diversión.

«¿Qué tramas saiyan del demonio? ¿Vas a empezar a fastidiarme de buena mañana?» pensó manteniendo su mejor cara de póquer. No sabía por qué seguía allí teniendo la posibilidad de largarse ni por qué disfrutaba tanto sacándola de sus casillas. Empezaba a pensar que en el fondo, aunque él no se hubiese dado cuenta, le gustaba estar con ellos y tener algo parecido a una familia cuyos miembros no van a apuñalarte mientras duermes.

«Eres como un crío mimado y caprichoso, principito de los gorilas del espacio».

El retomó su tarea de zampar como un poseso y ella exhaló un suspiro mortificado. Sin mirar se acercó el plato que su madre le había dejado con las tostadas, palpó la porcelana, la curva suave del fondo y entonces lo miró...

—¿¡Pero qué...!?

Estaba vacío exceptuando unas cuantas migas, ahora entendía aquel punto de diversión y la puñetera sonrisa sarcástica que se le acababa de dibujar.

—¿Te has comido mi desayuno? —preguntó como una boba obviando lo evidente.

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirarla masticando con la boca sorprendentemente llena. Vegeta señaló con un enorme hueso de lo que fuera que acababa de comerse los platos de comida y después a sí mismo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos negros, lo que traducido a idioma humano y racional significaba: todo lo comestible de esta mesa es mío, humana.

Si lanzarle algo a la cabeza hubiese sido efectivo lo habría hecho. En aquella tesitura sólo había una cosa que pudiese hacer daño al saiyan, así que Bulma alargó la mano y tomó un pedazo de melocotón del bol de macedonia que tenía más cerca. Se lo llevó a los labios y esperó hasta comprobar que él la miraba, entonces lo mordisqueó con parsimonia, deleitándose con la expresión de ira que se formaba en la cara de Vegeta. Bulma le sonrió triunfante y tomó un trozo de manzana. Aquello ya fue demasiado para el guerrero, la comida no se tocaba.

—Quita tu blancucha mano de mi comida, enclenque humana —refunfuñó.

—¡Bulma, hija! —exclamó su madre—. No molestes a nuestro invitado. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día.

—Eso díselo a él —protestó la joven—. Se ha comido mi parte del desayuno.

—Pero hija, no ves que él necesita mucha comida para saciarse...

Bulma la miró alucinada. Para su madre ella podía morirse de hambre siempre que el príncipe psicópata pudiese saciar su voraz apetito.

«Increíble». El saiyan le sonreía irónico, había encontrado una aliada inesperada e impagable en su madre, el muy maldito. Aquella mueca irónica la desquiciaba. «Me encantaría borrarte esa ridícula sonrisa de la cara príncipe malcriado»

—Vaya —susurró la rubia llevándose una mano a la mejilla—. No queda más pan. —Le plantó el café delante a su hija y la miró con una disculpa pintada en sus iris azules—. Iré a buscar más, tendrás que esperar, cariño.

—No te molestes, se me ha quitado el hambre.

Pero su madre la ignoró completamente y salió dando saltitos animados al jardín. Bulma suspiró, podría escucharla de vez cuando para variar.

Y mientras ella padecía las consecuencias de una madre más preocupada por los invitados que por su familia y que para más inri no te escucha cuando le hablas Vegeta continuaba engullendo.

—Egoísta malcriado —refunfuñó Bulma.

Vegeta ni se tomó la molestia de mirarla, aunque por la inclinación de sus cejas supo que sí que le había oído. Bulma volvió a alargar los dedos en dirección al bol de macedonia, pero no llegaron a su destino, el saiyan se había levantado y le había atrapado la muñeca impidiendo el movimiento.

—No toques mi comida —gruñó ésta vez con violencia.

«Cualquiera diría que eres un perro hambriento» y aquel pensamiento casi la hizo reír. De hecho Goku era igual a la hora de comer, un pozo sin fondo y posesivo con los alimentos.

Se concentró en su café consciente de que estaba tensando demasiado la cuerda y de que si seguía robándole cosas de los platos acabaría haciéndole daño.

Apuró los restos del café aburrida mientras él acababa con la comida sin orden ni concierto. Le miró por encima del borde de la taza, se le veía satisfecho. Se puso en pie, llevó la taza vacía al fregadero y la lavó con agua fría. Se secó las manos con el paño de cocina con los riñones apoyados en el mármol y la vista fija en él.

—Necesitas aprender a compartir —musitó Bulma soltando el trapo y cruzándose de brazos—. Eres un egoísta.

—¿De qué hablas, mujer descarada?

Bulma suspiró con pesadez sabiendo a ciencia cierta que el saiyan no lo entendía y que, probablemente, no lo entendería jamás.

—Puede que en tu planeta fueses un príncipe e hicieses siempre lo que te venía en gana —soltó apuntándole con el dedo índice—. Pero aquí sólo eres mi invitado. No tienes poder sobre ninguno de los que vivimos aquí, no puedes pasarte el día dándonos órdenes.

»Y además, actúas como si la Capsule Corporation fuese tuya y por ende todo lo que hay dentro.

»Arrasas con la comida, coges las cosas que te vienen en gana, destrozas muebles, has abollado la nevera, te cuelas en todas las habitaciones, gastas todos los botes de jabón y champú...

Vegeta decidió que ya había oído suficiente se levantó y abandonó la cocina con parsimonia ignorando a la joven científica.

—Estúpido gorila espacial...

Vegeta se metió en su cámara de gravedad y la cerró a toda prisa para asegurarse de que aquella loca no le seguía y le impedía entrenar, además si entraba teniendo la gravedad conectada la mataría.

«¿Por qué te preocupa eso? —se preguntó a sí mismo—. Si entra y la gravedad le destroza el cuerpo será su culpa, no la mía. Imbécil. Concéntrate.»

Soltó un bufido y empezó con los ejercicios de calentamiento. Trataba de mantener a la mujer alejada de su cabeza porque en los últimos días parecía perseguirle hasta en sueños, la muy pesada. Siempre gruñéndole, siempre gritándole, siempre mandoneándole, siempre igual.

Pero siendo sincero no le desagradaba aquella actitud, era gratificante en parte, tener a una mujer tan obstinada incapaz de doblegarse a su voluntad sin presentar batalla. Además la muy maldita no le tenía miedo, se atrevía a robarle la comida. Condenada humana loca.

La mataría.

Pero no podía matarla y no sólo por el interés en sus inventos. Tenía que admitir que la mujer le divertía e incluso empezaba a agradarle. Estaba loca de remate. Era tremendamente expresiva. Le trataba como a cualquier otra persona ignorando su rango.

La noche cayó sobre la Capsule Corporation y Bulma, harta de no hacer absolutamente nada en todo el día se metió en la cama frustrada. Yamcha había pasado de ella, había preferido irse con sus colegas del equipo de baseball que compartir comida y cama con ella.

«Pues muy bien, peor para ti» pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Peor para él. Suspiró y hundió la cara en la almohada en un intento idiota de calmarse, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Un ruido en su habitación la despertó, Bulma se frotó los ojos somnolienta, miró a Vegeta y después el reloj. Las cuatro de la madrugada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con voz de sueño.

—Compartir —espetó empujando el hombro de Bulma con suavidad hasta que tocó la pared con la espalda—. Eso era lo que querías, ¿no?

Y dicho esto Vegeta se coló en su cama. La incredulidad de Bulma disipó cualquier rastro de sueño. El saiyan se acomodó como si aquella fuese su cama de toda la vida y ambos llevasen la vida entera compartiéndola.

—No era a esto a lo que me refería —siseó ella apartándose un poco de la pared para estar más cómoda—. Que vengas a invadir mi cama no es compartir, es... una invasión. Compartir sería que me hubieses invitado tú a la tuya.

—Es una cama igual, mujer. ¿Es que piensas que la mía es más cómoda que la tuya?

Bulma suspiró, a veces tenía serias dudas de si dentro del cráneo de los saiyan había un cerebro o gelatina de fresa. Vegeta era inteligente, astuto y todo eso, pero de vez en cuando parecía más idiota que el mismísimo Goku.

—¡Que no! Déjalo estar, no lo entenderás jamás —espetó exasperada, para que perder más el tiempo intentando hacérselo comprender.

Ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó dispuesta a volver a conciliar el sueño que le había robado el saiyan. Escuchó el frufrú de las sábanas acompañar los movimientos de su compañero de lecho hasta que su peso desapareció del colchón. No abrió los ojos, seguramente había decidido regresar a su habitación. El colchón volvió a hundirse cerca de ella, demasiado cerca, y segundos después su cuerpo había dejado de tocar la cama y las sábanas habían desaparecido. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente viéndose en los brazos del saiyan que tenía una mirada aún más seria de lo habitual.

—¿Qué... qué haces? —preguntó removiéndose en sus brazos, era capaz de meterla en la cámara de gravedad y obligarla a entrenar en condiciones inhumanas—. ¡Suéltame!

—Si no dejas de moverte te dejaré caer.

—Eres horrible. Un monstruo. Vegeta —pronunció su nombre como si también fuese algo negativo o un reproche.

Horrorizada frente a la certeza de que la soltaría sin piedad permaneció quieta entre sus brazos mientras avanzaban por el pasillo a oscuras y con rumbo desconocido. No había luna que iluminase la noche y las estrellas permanecían ocultas tras los nubarrones negros de tormenta. Bulma confió en que él tuviese mejor vista y sus ojos le permitiesen ver más que formas indefinidas entre las sombras.

Una puerta se abrió y penetraron en el interior de la habitación. Vegeta la dejó en el suelo con cuidado y encendió la luz, ella parpadeó momentáneamente deslumbrada por los fluorescentes, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron al cambio observó lo que la rodeaba.

La habitación de Vegeta constató sorprendida.

—Comparto mi cama contigo —le dijo él apartando las sábanas y señalándosela después.

Los labios de Bulma se curvaron en una sonrisa, tampoco era eso lo que quería decir con que tenía que aprender a compartir, se conformaba con que quedase una tostada para desayunar y no sólo migas, pero al menos era un avance.

El saiyan se metió en la cama en el lado de la pared, mantuvo las sábanas apartadas sujetándolas con la mano y con sus penetrantes ojos negros clavados en los de ella. Bulma le mantuvo la mirada tratando de descubrir si era un juego, si era en serio, si iba a matarla o lo que fuera que pudiese hacerle aquel gorila mercenario del espacio. Los ojos de Vegeta resbalaron de los de ella hasta sus labios increíblemente rojos, siguieron su camino por la curva sencilla de su cuello, sus hombros desnudos de clavículas finas, sus pechos.

—Mis ojos están más arriba. —La voz cargada de satisfacción y diversión de Bulma fue como un puñetazo. Quizás dentro del cerebro de aquel hombre había espacio para algo más que la guerra y la violencia.

—Piensas entrar o qué, mujer —gruñó él cerrando los ojos sabiéndose derrotado.

Bulma permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato hasta que al final Vegeta tuvo que abrir los ojos para ver qué demonios le pasaba a aquella mujer extraña. Su mano aún aferraba y alzaba la sábana en una muda invitación.

—No, gracias. Tengo novio —dijo ella con una mueca divertida, por la cara que se le había quedado a Vegeta supo que aquella era la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba meterse en su cama—. Pero me gustaría compartir desayuno contigo.

—Hmpf —soltó Vegeta antes de acurrucarse y pasar a ignorarla.

«Es tarde para eso —pensó ella—, ahora ya sé por dónde vas, saiyan».

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Me he retrasado una barbaridad, espero que con el siguiente vaya más deprisa. Mis más sinceras disculpas.  
>De todos mis escritos antiguos éste es el único que no sé de dónde demonios me vino la idea. Es algo simple e incluso cotidiano, pero no sé qué me hizo escribirlo, llevo torturándome con ello desde que lo encontré en la libreta jajaja, soy un poco obsesiva a veces.<br>En fin, creo que Vegeta estaría más dispuesto a compartir su cama que su comida, de hecho creo que sería compartir cualquier cosa no comestible del mundo._

_º º º_

_**Peny hdez:**__ ¡Hola! Bulma es una mujer de armas tomar, puede que no tenga fuerza física pero no hay quien la derrote mentalmente.  
>Me resultó muy divertido escribir ambas partes. Espero que este nuevo shot te guste.<br>__**Nathy:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias.  
><em>_**Momoyo20:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, es divertido jugar con sus caracteres contradictorios.  
><em>_**ElisaAckles:**__ ¡Hola! Ciertamente, si lo hubiese escrito ahora sería tan diferente que parecerían historias completamente diferentes, pero tienen su cierta gracia así. ¡Gracias!  
><em>_**QaramellTem:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, no te preocupes que lo seguiré.  
><em>_**Yukkoame:**__ ¡Hola! Confieso que yo he caído muchas veces en los cartelitos, pero creo que finalmente he logrado solucionarlo, así que me alegra leerlo de dedos de otra persona, muchas gracias.  
>Hay que darle una segunda oportunidad a las cosas antiguas que se escriben, siempre puedes sacarle cosas interesantes con el paso del tiempo.<br>En facebook tengo el mismo nick que aquí, gracias.  
><em>_**Fan de Hikari Bulma Sora Rika:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, aquí tiene la continuación.  
><em>_**Blerak-princess:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Bulma y Vegeta tienen caracteres muy marcados, se hace difícil dominarlos por completo pero eso es precisamente lo que lo hace más divertido. Tienes razón en lo que dices de la redacción y la ortografía y es una lástima, muchos consideran que como lo hacen "por diversión" no merece la pena tomarse el esfuerzo de escribir bien; la buena redacción y la ortografía son una parte muy importante, al menos para mí. Reviso muchas veces antes de publicar y pese a ello algo siempre se me pasa pero como mínimo trato de evitar que esto pase.  
>¡Nuevamente gracias!<br>__**Sandy MI:**__ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, siento haberme retrasado tanto con el cuarto.  
><em>_**Mitsuki-chan17:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la falta de tiempo y el exceso de trabajo son un asco. Una catalana! Quina il·lusió, pots llegir-los en català si vols, els vaig penjant al mateix ritme. Una abraçada.  
><em>_**CookieMonster'Always:**__ ¡Hola! Gracias, los iré subiendo todos. He encontrado un total de diez, pero puede que escriba alguno más.  
><em>_**Denicesadistic:**__ ¡Hola! Ya tienes el siguiente, lamento el retraso.  
><em>


End file.
